A Date Gone Wrong, Majorly
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Self Explanatory. Percabeth went on a date, starting the day happy, and ending it with death. Warning: Really angsty and character death. Remember to R and R. Oh, and this is the third book of my angst streak.


**A Date Gone Wrong, Majorly**

**Summary: This is my version of a Percabeth date gone wrong. One of my 'Angst' stories that will be posted from time to time. So, Percabeth went on a date, starting the day bright and ending it with death.**

**Hey Everyone! So, I'm inspired to write at least 5 stories in the Angst section of PJO. Everyone bear with the crazy kid okay? Oh, and this idea, mainly, is from Thalia101's idea of making Percy die. Everyone give her a round of applause! So, Thal's, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Annabeth's POV:

"Seaweed brain, stop tripping. You're embarrassing me." I laughed, feeling happier rather than embarrassed. We were walking in the streets of Manhattan, so close to home(camp) but totally alone. Chiron was giving us some time off; after all, we won the war.

So, as I was saying, we were walking in the middle of the day, on the busiest streets of the world and I'm damn happy about it. Why? Because it's my first,_ official_ date with Persus Jackson. So there, what's not to be happy about?

"I did not trip. I just want to see that crack on the floor more closely." He says, standing up and brushing off the dirt on his faded jeans. _'Yeah right. Face-planting on the dirty streets is clearly investigating_, I thought but laughed the thought away.

"So, Percy, where to next?" I asked as he straightened himself, recovering any dignity left that he had. I laughed as he tried to stop looking red, and failing, badly too. I pushed a stray lock of blond hair out of my face, too busy in redecorating Olympus to really gussy myself up. Not that I really do anyway, the gussy-up part I mean. But hey, at least I didn't go one the date with my PJs and had the right mind to at least were something presentable. Lin, a sibling of mine had the heart to give me a blue blouse while I wore my jeans.

Yeah, pretty prepared much. On her first date. With absolutely no idea how to act. Nor what to do. _Yeah, nice going Annabeth_, I thought, mentally slapping myself silly, for why I ignored the help Katie Gardner and the Aphrodite kids offered.

And so it was a good thing Percy didn't mind.

I smirked at him, and held my hand out for him to take. Intertwining our fingers, he thought about it for a minute, while we were recovering distance, and headed no where in mind. As the saying goes, it's the journey that matters most in the end. Or maybe something like it.

"How about lunch," he asks, stopping in front of a pizzeria down at 51st street. **(a/n: I haven't been to Manhattan, so excuse my sense of names, streets and direction.) **"Or would you prefer anything else?"

I shook my head no. "Wherever is clever, and I'm okay with whatever." Well, I wasn't. But camp sure did serve some awesome food.

Percy smirked, and looked into the glass wall, looking inside the almost packed place. "You did know that rhymed." He chuckled a bit. I stood there, still holding his hand, and rolled my eyes but a smile on my lips. He could be such a boy sometimes. But he's definitely my _boy_.

For a while, we stood in front of the place, wondering if we'll go inside and eat there. But in the end, our empty stomachs won over and we found ourselves pushed back on a two-seat table up against the back wall.

"You remember the time, after the war, when we and Thalia raided that burger shop? That was awesome. I still remember it as if it were yesterday." Percy sighed between bites of fresh pizza. Meat over loaded, fine pizza.

"It's because it _was_ yesterday Seaweed brain." I laughed as I took another bite. "And sure, I suppose I'm the only one to remember that we're also banned from there?" I said, laughing as he paused, and continued to eat.

Grabbing my second- or was it third?- slice of pizza, I stopped to look at sea green eyes looking back at me. No wonder Percy went quiet.

"For the record, the cook threw the spatula first." He says quietly while I chuckle. Yeah, the cook did chase us away (long story short, never ask a meat cook if he was vegetarian.), but was that all he had to say?

"Suuuure." I said, waving my hand dismissively and continued eating my slice of pizza. What? I'm hungry, and never question my diet. I'm not one of those Aphrodite kid.

Half way through the entire, medium sized, I may add, pizza, Percy stopped eating again. I looked at him oddly and took a sip of Mountain Dew. Did you know mountain dew is a very sweet smelling liquid? Yeah, and Olympians back then would- Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, Percy stopped eating again.

Don't judge me. Underneath this head of mine is an ADHD kid, like all campers. And I'm also dyslexic. And arachnophobic. Did I mention ADHD?

"Why did you call me Seaweed brain again?" he asks, not minding the half eaten pizza on his plate. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You sometimes act like you've got seaweed for brain," self explanatory but look up the word Seaweed brain in the dictionary if you don't get what I mean. And note my sarcasm people. "Because you got Poseidon as your dad. If it were Demeter, maybe it'll be, uhm," I searched the probability of Percy being a flower boy. Yeah, not so much, but at least I got a nickname for Percy, the Demeter kid. "Flower boy or something like that."

"That wasn't very original, for being a Brain child." Percy pointed out while I shrugged at him, biting the bendy straw a bit.

"I don't really know. Ask the Stolls for more names," I said, smiling innocently.

"But you love calling me Seaweed brain right?" he asked, laughing airily a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"Of coarse Seaweed brain." I said, smiling at him no matter how irritating he got.

"Well, if that's the case, I love being called Seaweed brain then." He smirk right back. Percy was awesome, for a son of Poseidon, but sometimes, he could just be plain him. And whenever you got the chance to see himself, not under pressure, you'd see a lively kid.

"That's cool." I said, looking down. What was he up to?

"Well, I still do _love_, you know, you," He admitted. I looked at him, only to have him look at his plate interestingly. "'Cause, I like you Annabeth, I hope you never forget that."

My heart stopped right then and there. _Alright, breath Annabeth, it's not like he's proposing or something like that_, I thought, trying to calm myself. I coughed a bit, trying to get the lump in my throat down.

"Well, I _love_ you too Seaweed brain." I said, and his head snapped up. I leaned forward a bit, and set my head on top of my hands. Smiling teasingly at him.

"That's good then." He chuckled leaning forward too. We were inches apart, closing into each other's personal space. And you know what, I'm glad I went into this date. I'm glad for everything. Gods, we were about to kiss! How's that for my first date?

Silently, I prayed to Aphrodite for the moment to freeze in time. Where there was just the two of us. No monsters, no prophecies, no rules. Just both of us happy.

But I guess Aphrodite loved to mess with us. Because just then, the waiter decided to drop by.

"Anything you guys want?" he said, taking in our positions. So close! Percy coughed a bit and tried not to look aggravated at the waiter, while I leaned back, eyes down.

"Nothing. Thanks anyway." He said, and I saw him give the waiter a forced smile. The waiter smiled back, amused and went his way.

"A little too crowded for you Percy?" I laughed a bit and looked out into the sea of dinners. Tensing up in case of monsters, I asked quietly, "What's up?"

"Bill." He replied. That was it? Was that a codename or something for Fury? Or even Cyclops? Or anything?

"Bill? Who the heck is Bill?" I asked, suddenly worried. What if it meant 'army'? But to my surprise, Percy laughed. Not, 'oh-that's-cute-you're-so-adorable' laugh, it was a loud, booming laugh that reminded me of when he falls to the floor, clutching his side. It was because I did, or said, something funny. Which I didn't remember doing, exactly.

"I'm asking for _our_ bill Annabeth," He said, recovering a bit and drawing a rectangle in the air. Oh. Blushing deep red, I hung my head and took a small bite of pizza. The surrounding tables looked at us for a while, but decided we were just goofing around and turned back to their food. "It _is_ getting too crowded."

"I knew that." I said, as he paid for our _bill_, which was brought by the same, annoying and yet amused waiter, and stood up, leaving a part of pizza unfinished.

"Sure you did. Now are we ready to go?" he said, face serious but his eyes told me I was never going to hear the end of it. Nice going Annabeth.

"Sure. Let's go." I said, eagerly hopping off my seat and taking his hand back into mine. We walked out, into the harsh sun above us and polluted streets. _Geez, would it kill to lessen pollution_, I though, sounding a bit like Juniper and Grover. I didn't know spending so much time with them could be so corruptive? I a good way I mean.

And I could still quote My Chemical Romance: _"Everyone wants to change the world, but no one wants to die."_ Yeah, I don't know why we'd die if we want to change the world.

"So, who's your favorite god?" Percy asks. We were walking down the street and we decided to play a question and answer game. He asks one question, and I answer it truthfully, and vise versa.

"Really Percy? Athena of course," I say with confidence. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Uhm, I'd have to say Va-" Percy stopped dead in his tracks. I looked at him, curiously. I'm not falling for his tricks again.

"Percy, you know it was funny the last time." I whined. _Move_, I thought. But Percy didn't. He just stared ahead of us. And so I did too, expecting some monsters.

But there wasn't. Only a boy, about our age was standing in front of us. _Half blood_, I thought, trying to see if he was an enemy or not.

But as it turns out, he wasn't a friend. At all. Nor was he a half blood. At all. I should've known before hand, or even noticed it before hand that it was a trap. Maybe the lack of people in the damp, dark street should've given me a heads up. But it didn't, and mistakes like those are pricey.

Funny thing is, when death stares you in the face, don't go around, laughing it off. Instead, you should've run, as fast as your feet could take you. But we didn't, and that's what happened wrong.

"Hey, could you move a little?" Percy asked, gripping me closer. The boy merely smirked at us, his ruined teeth showing. _Urgh, urgent need of a toothbrush_, I thought.

"Could yo-" Percy began again, to be caught in mid sentence. I thought he was just chocking on his words or something. But he didn't. And then, Percy fell on his knees, as they buckle underneath him. I tried to catch him, but I stop.

Blood. There was blood.

And the bad thing there, he was supposed to be invincible. He wasn't suppose to get wounded when something hit him. Unless it was in his Achilles' heel.

"Dude, you said it was only going to be a graze! Why's he bleeding madly?" the boy in front of us spoke out at once, as Percy hit the floor. I turned around to find another, older, boy behind us, a knife in hand and looked at Percy weirdly.

"It was! Stupid kid, why won't he stop bleeding?" the older boy yelled. Dropping a knife on the floor and backing out.

"I want none of this," The first boy shouted and turned away, running. "This wasn't the plan!" he shouted above his shoulder.

Thawing out of the shock, I grabbed the knife in one swoop and lunged for the second boy, who was still backing out.

"You. You hurt Percy!" I snarled at him and pushed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't the plan! Robb and get away, that was it! I swear!" he pleaded. I must've looked like Hades himself to get a bigger kid that scared of me. But he did stab Percy.

"You're dead." I growled, brining the knife to his body. In the nick of time, he raised an arm and it took my blow, embedding itself deep into the muscles, tendons and veins.

He yelled in pain, but he tried to stand up. What would I do to kill him on the spot. But a plea reached my ears, and I turned to see Percy on the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form in his wake.

"Annabeth, don't…" he said weakly, and it took all my strength to leave the killer alive, and I dropped the knife. I turn around, to face Percy, when pain erupted from my thigh. That back stabbing jerk. I didn't kill him, but he stabbed me back.

I whimpered a bit, as I took out the dagger and turned back to the jerk, only to find the street empty again.

"Annabeth…" Percy said, catching my attention.

"Gods! Percy! Don't die. Oh please, please, oh please don't die on me." I said, limping to him and cradling his head.

"Annabeth, I…I..love you." He manage to croak out.

"Save your energy. Oh please, Perce, don't die on me. Stay with me. PLEASE!" I shouted out.

"I'm going to die Annabeth…just remember that..I…I…love…you…." and he was gone. The life in those sea green eyes faded away. Percy. My Percy was gone for good. Never coming back.

"Percy. Why leave me?" I sobbed, tears falling into his blood-stained cheek. "Why?" I asked him.

He was gone. He left me with just one crummy date.

"Percy!" I moaned into the air. Why him? Why now?

I know, this never had to have gone this way. But you know, it only shown one thing. Life's too short. Live it while you can, and make the best of it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, story 3 in my line of dying character's stories is complete! Woot!**

**So tell me, did you like it? Love it? Shun it? REVIEW!**

**Oh, and if you guys out there would want another PJO character to die in crazy deaths, tell me in a review, or pm me okay? Bye now! Love you guys lots!**


End file.
